


Una cama aburrida.

by lea1santome



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Erica Reyes/Stiles Stilinski - Freeform, F/M, Isaac Lahey/Erica Reyes - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna llena, a Stiles o se le ocurre otra cosa que decir que se llevaría a Erica y a Stiles  a su casa, y que los vigilaría.</p><p>Stiles en ese momento supo que hablaba demasiado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una cama aburrida.

**Author's Note:**

> La pelicula que ven ellos es esta http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-lWyKm6dqCk&feature=BFa&list=LLYQ64xdZsYrYNONh8uIyPaQ esta parte es un poema.
> 
> otra parte de la peli es http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g0UCLWk5f9E&feature=autoplay&list=LLYQ64xdZsYrYNONh8uIyPaQ&playnext=1
> 
> poema que recitan http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ud5vq8q0164

Si, en el momento que dijo , "Me los llevo a casa", Stiles supo que había metido la pata al fondo, y lo peor es que Derek le hizo caso.

_¡Tú cuidas de ellos, y ten cuidado !- dijo Derek.

Lo raro del asunto, es que Erica ni Isaac no protestaron, siguieron a Stiles hasta el coche y subieron al jeed.

El moreno, estaba contento pues su padre estaba fuera y no volvería hasta mañana, pero le preocupaba que su padre le encontrara despezados por dos rubios lobos.

Subieron a su habitación, y dejaron sus cosas en el suelo, Stiles busco debajo de la cama unas cadenas, Isaac sacó de su mochila la diadema siniestra de Erica.

_ Ni hablar, no pienso poner eso a Erica.

_ Es para ...

_¡No!

_ ¡Soy más fuerte que los chicos!.

_¿Erica, funciono esa diadema?- preguntó Stiles.

Erica ni Iaac no contestaron.

_Me lo imaginaba- Stiles guardo las cadenas.

_¿Qué haces?- preguntó Erica.

_Guardar las cadenas- era obvio lo que estaba haciendo.

_¿Por qué lo haces? - preguntó Isaac- ¡Te vamos a matar!

_ ¡No lo haréis! - dijo Stiles convencido- Si yo enseñe a Scott controlarse y encontrar su ancla...

_ Pero somos dos, no nos puede controlar a los dos- dijo Erica

_Puedo hacerlo, y lo haré.- Tanto Isaac y Erica pensaron que Stiles era un suicida por vocación.- ¡Tan sólo poco de confianza de vuestra parte en mi!

_ ¡Es peligroso, no queremos hacerte daño!- Isaac, le gustó que el moreno pidiera que confiará en él.

_¡Que vuestra ancla sea que no me quereis hacer daño!- Stiles estaba cansado de la conversación. - ¡Quiero que confieís en mi cuando digo que confió en vosotros, sé que lo lograreis!. 

Tanto Isaac y Erica supieron que el moreno decía la verdad.

****

Ya se había puesto Luna Llena y los rubios sufrían en un rincón, mientras que Stiles estaba en otro.

_¡Sé que podeis hacerlo!- Stiles le dolía ver como sufrían.

Paso una hora viendo sufrir a sus amigos, una hora aguantando verles, hasta que se trasformaron y decidieron atacarles, se pusieron delante de Stiles, dispuestos hacerles añicos, pero la voz de Stiles les interrumpió.

(Stiles le recito este poema adaptado para película EL LADO OSCURO DEL CORAZÓN http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-lWyKm6dqCk en español casi perfecto) 

Erica y Isaac lo miraron hipnotizados.

_¡Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer!- Con cuidado salió de su rincón, sacó "comida basura" de su escondite, y lo puso en su cama, busco el ordenador y se sentó en la cama, en el medio.

_¡mis lobitos rubios, subir a la cama y tumbaos a mi lado!- Ellos hicieron caso, pero aun estaban transformados en lobos.- ¡más cerca, quiero que veáis la peli conmigo!.

Stiles puso el ordenador en su regazo, casi podía sentir las garras de los lobitos en los costados, pero no dijo nada, sólo que se acercaran más a él , puso la peli.

La peli estaba subtitulada en inglés, Erica y Isaac casi volvieron a la humanidad, sólo mantenían sus ojos dorados, prestaban atención a cada palabra, pero mucho más al olor que emanaba de Stiles, y se acercaron un poco más hasta casi abrazaron, y disfrutar del aroma del moreno, eso sí, manteniendo los ojos en la pantalla.

Acabo la peli, y Stiles cerró le ordenador, y se dio cuenta que los rubitos eran completamente humanos. Con cuidado salió del medio y puso el ordenador en el escritorio, y guardo las golosinas en su sitio, y acto seguido volvió a la cama.

Stiles no preguntó ¿cómo estaban ?, sino...

_¿Qué parte de la peli os gusto, o que poema?- volvieron ponerse más cerca de Stiles, stiles sentía la respiración de Erica y Isaac en su cuellos, o como se aferraban a él, abrazandolo por la cintura, y ningún momento les dijo que le dejará en paz, o que se apartarán , Stiles se juro a si mismo que esa noche seria el ancla de sus amigos, y no iba a romper su promesa, y además no estaban incomodo, ni sentía miedo. 

_Mi parte favorita es esta:  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g0UCLWk5f9E&feature=autoplay&list=LLYQ64xdZsYrYNONh8uIyPaQ&playnext=2

_¡Me encantó esa parte!- sonrió, ya sabía que Erica hablaba español desde niña- ¿Y la tuya, Isaac?

Isaac recitó TÁCTICA Y ESTRATEGIA de Mario Benedetti, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ud5vq8q0164

Eso le sorprendió a Stiles, que Isaac supiera español. 

_Me enseño Erica- dijo antes que el moreno le preguntará- ¿quién te enseño a ti?

_Mi madre, que lo aprendió cuando era pequeña y se vino a vivir una temporada a España, Argentina- dijo con Tristeza, y ambos lobos sintieron ganas de golpearse la cabeza por hacer esa pregunta. - Ella negó desde un principio a los medicamentos contra la hiperactividad, decía que tenía demasiados efectos secundarios, decía que era mejor buscar alternativas como enseñarme español, o enseñarme Bailar Tango, ¡hasta me apuntó en una academia de tango para niños!.

Stiles sonrió tristemente.

_ Funciono, pero cuando ella murió deje de bailar- dos lágrimas corrieron libremente por su rostro- Mi padre, empezó a darme la medicación pero cuando vió que me hacía más mal que bien, dijo que volvería a las clases de español, y que me iba apuntar a francés, a cualquier cosa que me mantuviera ocupado.

_ ¿cómo se consigue una cama como esa?- preguntó el rubio, pues quería cambiar de tema, y hacer sonreír a Stiles.

_¡Siento, decirte que tu cama es muy pequeña para 3!- dijo Erica- ¡Incluso es muy pequeña para una persona, ¿Cómo duermes?.

_ Colgado boca abajo como un murciélago, como Batman- eso era bueno, que Stiles dijera un sarcasmo- ¡Durmiendo! - era bueno que Stiles respondieran preguntas obvias. - No tengo una cama pequeña sino una cama aburrida.

_ ¿cómo que aburrida?- preguntó el rubio, casi acariciaba a Stiles pero se aguanto.

_¡Quiero conseguir una cama como la del protagonista, una cama con tranpilla! - exclamo Stiles. 

_ Pero seguro que son caras construirlas, y encima ¿donde mandas a las chicas?- preguntó la rubia, ella sí que se atrevía acariciar el brazo del moreno.

_ Ahora que lo pienso, esa cama es para deshacerse de las malas compañía- dijo Stiles- pero yo estoy muy bien acompañado, hasta mi cama aburrida disfruta vuestra compañia, pero quiere acción- Stiles sonrió, y luego beso a Isaac, casi con frenasí, después le toco le toco el turno a Erica de recibir un beso de Stiles.

Quitaron la ropa del rubio , que tanto les molestaba, acariciaron cada centímetro de piel, lamieron y chuparon a Stiles, hasta volvero loco, luego le toco a Erica, ellos besaban sus pechos, mordisqueban sus pezones, por turno introdujeron sus lengua en entre las piernas.

Llegó el turno de Isaac, para él ya se había cumplido su sueño, que las dos personas que más amaban le correspondieran, estaba en una nube, donde recibía las grandes atenciones que merecía. Sintió cada caricia, cada beso... 

Erica fu a buscar los condones en su bolso, cogío varios pues pues aún quedaba noche por delante, y había muchas posturas del kamasutra que practicar. 

*****  
El padre de Stiles llegó a casa, y lo primero que hizo fue comprobar si Stiles estaba durmiendo, abrió la puerta casi le da un infartó al comprobar había ropa de mujer en el suelo, miro a la cama, y vio que su hijo estaba durmiendo con una mujer, luego dio otro vistazo, también había ¡un chico!, y reconoció ambos. Se calmo, (o lo intentaba), y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

_¡No es Gay!- se dijo el padre de Stiles- es ¡bisexual!-¡ Eso era doble trabajo para él, ahora tenía que hacer el doble de preguntas!, pero estaba claro que aceptaba a su hijo tal como era, incluso si era bisexual, amaba demasiado a su hijo para odiarle. 

*****

En la hora del comedor, Stiles no hizo caso a Scott/Allison, pues estaba muy acompañado por Isaac y Erica, y se sentaron en la mesa de Boyd, Como siempre Stiles estaba en medio.

_ ¡Ya veo que Stiles sigue de una pieza! - Boyd, se percató de los dos chupetones ambos lado del cuello de Stiles, y se sonrió, miro a Erica y Isaac que le estaban sonriendo.

****

En clase, Scott y Allison preguntaron a Boyd el motivo de qué Stiles no se sentaran con ellos.

_ ¡Quiero que miréis bien a vuestro amigo, y luego a los rubios!.

_ Pues Stiles lleva chaleco y una camisa que no conozco- dijo Allison.

_ La camisa que lleva Erica huele a Stiles- dijo Scott- la camiseta que lleva Isaac es de Stiles.

Allison se dio cuenta enseguida lo que signicaba eso.

_ Stiles ayudo a pasar la Luna Llena- dijo Scott.

_ "Ayudo", todo el sentido de la palabra.

_Sigo sin entender.- dijo Scott.

_¡Qué tuvo sexo con ellos!- exclamó Allison, eso dejo con la boca abierta a Scott.

_ No sólo sexo, ellos han estado enamorados de Stiles desde hace años, Stiles ha aceptado ser su ancla- Dijo Boyd, Scott se dio cuenta que el chaleco era de Erica, era un chaleco de hombre, la verdad no quería oír que su mejor amigo se acostaba ... - No soltaran fácilmente a Stiles, ni él dejara que la pareja lo suelten, él será centro del universo para Erica y Isaac.

_ Pero tan sólo se acostaron una vez, dudo que Stiles este enamorado de ellos- dijo Scott- Stiles es un tipo curioso, pero no es amor.

_¡Te equivocas !- dijo Allison.

_¡Hasta ella se da cuenta!- dijo Boyd- ¡que poco conoces a tu mejor amigo!.

_¡Lo conozco muy bien!- exclamo indignado scott.

_Mira como sonríen, cómo se dan caricias sutiles sin que el profesor les vea, como la devoción en las miradas de los tres.- dijo Boyd.

_¡es un experimento! -exclamó scot, casi llama la atención del profesor- ¡dudo que este enamorado!.

_¿De qué tienes miedo?- preguntó Allison- ¿de que sea bisexual, o que empiece a ignorarte como lo hiciste tú cuando me conociste?

Scott calló.

_ ¿no te has dado cuenta que desde hace meses, que ellos poquito a poco han tratado que Stiles se enamorará de ellos- Boyd, recordó los detalles del plan del la pareja rubia, uno), que Stiles les viera, 2), escucharle hablar, convertirse en amigos de él, 3) hacer que Stiles les necesitará cuando se sentía terriblemente solo pues nuevamente era ignorado por Scott. 4) Evitar cualquier atisbo de tristeza en Stiles, hacerle sonreír. 5). Que Stiles viera que la pareja rubia, también le necesitaba.

Boyd vio la felicidad del trio y sonrió, incluso Allison sonrió.


End file.
